


Endings

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Character, Big Giant Mess AU, Illness, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plans for death, Suicide mention, There's no happy ending here sorry, dying character, lying, slave revolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: It has to end soon.





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> These two kill the me.

It was like fire in her blood, burning agony, eating away at her from within. Tashahi winced, the pain had become worse in the past few days. Ansejynn stirred next to her, and she felt remorse creep in behind the pain. She'd known for a while now, of the poison coursing through her body. She'd intended to tell them, once the two of them had gained their freedom, once they'd left, once they could find a proper doctor.

She was no longer certain she had that kind of time.

Another convulsion wracked her body and she lurched forward, heaving, eyes wide, lungs searing. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the ground in front of her.

"Tash? Love? Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Tash-"

"I'm fine, I promise. Dinner just...didn't agree with me, that's all."

Ansejynn didn't press the matter, but Tashahi knew full well they didn't believe her.

She closed her eyes, and leaned up against them, reaching for their hand. She was going to miss this, the warmth in their embrace, their gentle golden eyes, the way they were willing to fight, but not to kill. She felt guilty, just for a moment, as she thought about what she was going to ask them to do, and what she was going to do if they said no.

She pressed her fingers into her neck, at the base of her skull. "It'll be fast, painless, I'll just shut down, won't feel a thing."

“Did you say something, love?”

“Nothing important.” Tashahi leaned over and kissed their cheek. “Sleep now, I’ll be better in the morning.”


End file.
